Block Parade Party
by coolman3
Summary: Frylock hosts a neighborhood party and Shake and Meatwad team up to ruin it.


Aqua Teen Hunger Force

Block Parade Party

(Cold opening. Frylock is hovering towards the door as Shake is watching TV.)

Frylock: I'm going to a neighborhood association meeting with Carl.

Shake: Whatever.

(Opening credits. Cut to the Trivia Bar from "Super Trivia" as Frylock hovers in with Carl as they both take seats as the neighborhood is there with a black-haired woman is up the front with a microphone.)

Carrie: (the black-haired women) Hello there, I'm Carrie….

Frylock: You think I'm doing good so far.

Carl: Yeah, you're doing good.

Frylock: Because, um…….you are basically the only neighbor I actually talk to.

Carl: These people are very open-minded, yesterday I saw a husband and wife both have sex with a dog that wanted sex with them, you tell me that's not open minded.

Frylock: Oh….okay.

Carrie: Our new member of the neighborhood association is Mr. Frylock.

Frylock: What do I do…do I?

Carl: Just, you know, wave to the people and stuff. Who cares…nobody cares.

Frylock: (waving one of his fries) Hi, I'm Frylock, not "Mr." Frylock; Frylock is my first name, I don't actually have a last name.

Carrie: Okay, now let's get this over and done with, okay, our first agenda.

(Shake hobbles in.)

Shake: Frylock, I blew up the microwave and it started a fire!

Frylock: (talking through his teeth) How did you know I was here?

Shake: Well it wasn't easy, because I thought you were at a gay bar and, I accidentally danced with a MAN I thought was a woman so I followed Carl's car's tire tracks and, ta-da.

Frylock: Oh God, Shake, I don't care, just get out of here.

Carrie: Oh look, another talking food product, wow…

Frylock: Where's Meatwad?

Shake: Don't worry, his fine, his at the gay bar.

(Cut to Meatwad dancing at a gay bar as a gay man walks up to him.)

Gay Man: Want to close your eyes and suck on a corn dog.

Meatwad: Okay.

(Meatwad closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Cut back to the Trivia Bar.)

Shake: You're such a try-hard, trying to fit in! I mean, c'mon just let it go, you're not cool, it's cool.

Frylock: Well it is hard to fit in NORMAL things when you're around.

(Frylock hovers off.)

Shake: YOU'RE SUCH A (BLEEP)ING CRY BABY FRYLOCK!

(Shake hobbles off.)

Carrie: Um, okay……let's get back on track, shall we?

(Cut to the house as Frylock is sitting on Shake's recliner as Shake and Meatwad walk in through the door.)

Shake: Oh look Meatwad, Frylock's still acting all pissy over what happened last night, let it go Frylock geez.

Frylock: I can't, because I can't go anyway without having to look out for you, _oh, the microwave blew up, oh, Meatwad's at a gay bar, I'm so great, lah-lah-lah _I've had enough of it Shake, I want to make some friends that don't blow up everything they throw on the ground or, play with crappy cardboard toys or have some crazy get-rich-quick scheme. I'm throwing a "Block Parade Party" to make up for what you did last night so finally I may have some friends that don't jack off to a man getting raped by two dogs…

(Frylock hovers off.)

Shake: YEAH, I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD HUH, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BLEED OUT OF YOUR VAGINA, AND WE ALL KNOW THAT'S WHAT YOU LIKE TO DO, DON'T GET IT ALL OVER MY LAWN MOWER!

Meatwad: I tell you what Frylock should do, he should have one of those corn dogs that queer guy gave me last night, that sauce was delicious, a little sticky though.

Shake: You had a corn dog?

Meatwad: Yeah, I closed my eyes, he plopped in it there, and after 5 minutes of, him sticking it down my throat, the sauce squirts down there and man, did it taste good.

(Shake looks on shocked.)

Meatwad: What?

(Cut to Frylock putting a pink sheet on Carl's car windshield.)

Carl: (walking out) What the Hell is this now?

Frylock: I'm throwing a block parade party……..for the whole neighborhood, at my house on Saturday.

Carl: Yeah, I bet you'd able to pull that one off, but what about Shake and Meatwad or whatever the hell that piece of meat's name is.

Frylock: Don't worry, I got it all planned out.

(Cut to Frylock's room as Shake and Meatwad are staring at a blow-up doll.)

Shake: Well, hello there….

Meatwad: That a damn blow-up doll.

Shake: Oh, you seem so sure. I guess you learned that the hard way.

Meatwad: No way I had sex with a blow-up doll.

Shake: YES YOU DID! I SAW YOU!

Meatwad: Shut up Shake.

Shake: No you shut up, because I've had enough of being in this room!

(Shake pushes the computer onto the ground as it explodes.)

Meatwad: You just destroyed Frylock's computer. He gonna be pissed….at you. After I piss on you.

Shake: Listen, I can listen to your idiotic ramblings all day, but I got something to do here, GETTING THE HELL OUT OF THIS DUMB ROOM!

Meatwad: It ain't no dumb room, it a smart room, smart because Frylock's smart and it's his room so.

Shake: I SHOULD'VE LET YOU STAY AT THAT GAY BAR!

Meatwad: That was a gay bar?!?!

Shake: Yes, and that corndog wasn't what you thought it was.

Meatwad: Wait a moment here, your scare tactics do not scare me, no more. I know a corndog when I suck on one, and THAT was a corndog.

Shake: SHUT UP!

(Shake tries to open the door but doesn't succeed.)

Shake: FRYLOCK LOCKED US IN HERE!

Meatwad: It's official, I'm going to take a piss on you.

(Shake runs up to the window and a metal guard covers it suddenly as Shake goes on the ground knocked out.)

Shake: Avenge me Meatwad, avenge…

Meatwad: I'm going to do it.

(Cut to Shake's face as Meatwad starts peeing on him. Cut to the house as the sun rises and sets repeatedly.)

Schoolly D: (V.O) Shake and Meatwad were in that room 'til Saturday while Frylock planning that party of his, yeah.

(Cut back to the room as Shake is still knocked out as Meatwad is still pissing on him.)

Meatwad: (V.O) I drink a lot boy.

(Shake wakes up.)

Shake: WHAT!

(Meatwad quickly stops.)

Shake: How long was I unconscious!

Meatwad: Long enough for me to piss on you for four days.

Shake: What smells like pee?

Meatwad: Your face.

Shake: What's that music coming from?

Meatwad: I don't know, it's coming from the door.

Shake: Meatwad, morph into a hammer.

(Meatwad morphs into a hammer as Shake grabs him and starts using it to hammer against the door.)

Meatwad: WOW!

Shake: THAT'S FOR USING ME AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL TOILET YOU STUPID…..

(Shake throws Meatwad backwards as he hits the book case as the bookcase falls on him revealing a bath area as Shake hops on the book case.)

Shake: WHEN DID WE HAVE A BATH ROOM BEHIND THE BOOK CASE!

Meatwad: Ow…

(Shake hops on the bath tub and jumps through the window as he lands on the backyard.)

Shake: MEATWAD, COME OVER HERE OR I'LL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!

(Meatwad hops into view.)

Meatwad: I done shattered my hip.

Shake: Now c'mon, let's go in the lounge, because I'm hungry.

Meatwad: Really? 

Shake: Yes, here…..

(Shake grabs a shovel and gives it to Meatwad.)

Shake: You dig a hole to the house, because…..I believe in you.

Meatwad: I will not fail you Master Shake.

(Meatwad starts' digging as Shake hobbles off to the front door and knocks on the door.)

Shake: (laughs to himself) That stupid idiot!

(Frylock answers the door.)

Frylock: Oh, what is it now Shake?

Shake: What's going on roomie…….are you having a party?

Frylock: Yes, a neighborhood party to make up for you disrupting the neighborhood association meeting and the only chance to make normal friends.

Shake: No one wants to be friends with a nerdy box of French fries, Frylock.

Frylock: How did you get of out of my room?

Shake: I got my ways Frylock and whatever the Hell Meatwad is his going to get you too.

(Shake hobbles off.)

Frylock: Were you going?

Shake: I'm going on a mission to make sure your life is miserable by….by…..by buying gay porn, no likes gay people!

Frylock: Whatever Shake.

(Frylock closes the door.)

Shake: HEY YOU LISTEN TO ME! I'M THE MASTER, AND WHEN THE MASTER TALKS TO YOU, YOU LISTEN TO THE MASTER!

(Shake walks off.)

Shake: (to himself) (bleep) you.

(Cut to the backyard as Meatwad is still digging the hole.)

Meatwad: The master returns.

Shake: Stop kissing my ass, no wait….keep do it, no….LITERALLY do it! Kiss it! Kiss it now!

Meatwad: I know you didn't come here so you can ask me to kiss your ass.

Shake: That's right, stop digging that hole. Because, we're going to paint the neighborhood red BABY…...with YOUR blood!

Meatwad: Damn Shake, I had no blood.

Shake: YOU DO SO!

(Meatwad cuts one of Shake's fingers off with the shovel as it sprays blood.)

Meatwad: There, we got the blood, now let's get out of here boy.

(Cut back inside as Carl is talking to Frylock.)

Carl: Oh Fryman, you really outdid yourself with inviting all these hot broads!

Frylock: Yeah, I know…..I mean, apparently, mostly all of them have restraining orders against you.

Carl: Who told you that, was it Terry? Terry that (bleep)ing blabbermouth.

Frylock: Well I just hope Shake and Meatwad won't do anything to disrupt the party.

(Cut to the exterior of the neighborhood, most of the houses are destroyed and wrecked. Cut to one of the other houses as Shake and Meatwad are dressed as robbers.)

Meatwad: Okay, you sure you don't need to go to the hospital again.

Shake: Yes I got my finger reattached, no thanks to you!

Meatwad: Well whatever, why we destroying things again and stealing them?

Shake: Because, just to make Frylock's life miserable.

Meatwad: Makes sense.

(Meatwad grabs a trophy.)

Meatwad: All I know is, I want this gold trophy.

Shake: Only the MASTER may possesses things, or anything-s for that matter.

(Shake snatches it off him.)

Meatwad: Okay we robbed the house, destroyed him and pushed Carl's car off a cliff after we took a joyride in it, what else should we do?

Shake: We should…….bomb ourselves, in the house.

(Shake ties a bomb to himself and gives Meatwad a bomb.)

Meatwad: I don't think I want to do this.

Shake: You don't think you want to do anything, but we have no you do!

Meatwad: Good point.

(Meatwad ties the bomb to himself.)

Meatwad: I am in your debt, Master Shake.

Shake: You know how long it's been since someone has called me that?

Meatwad: Nuh-uh.

Shake: Very long time, now it's get out of here and go back into the house, you little (bleep).

Meatwad: I tell you what's little, your penis.

Shake: Shut up!

(Meatwad and Shake walk off. Cut back to the house Frylock is talking to Carrie.)

Frylock: So Carrie, what's your phone number?

Carrie: Well first off, does that pick-up line you used before work on people, because it works on me.

Frylock: There's a lot of things that work and…

(Shake and Meatwad rush the door so quickly it lands on the floor and explodes.)

Shake: EVERYONE THIS IS A SUCIDE BOMBING!

Meatwad: Yeah.

Frylock: Oh, what the Hell Shake?

(Everyone runs out.)

Frylock: CARRIE, WHERE YOU GOING!

Carrie: Away from your crazy roommates!

Frylock: Great Shake just perfect, the one time I could've made it with a woman you had to scare everyone off. You just can't stand to see me not miserable.

Shake: It looks like your period is also affecting your brain, YES! I don't want you to be happy.

Meatwad: We need to order him a super sized tampon.

Shake: Those don't exist and further more…

(Shake pushes the button on Meatwad's bomb as he explodes out of the door.)

Shake: (leaning out of the door) NOW THAT'S A BOMB BOSTON!

Frylock: Why did you do that!

Shake: Because I felt like it, okay……..anyway, this bomb ain't real, it a joke bomb. Like it's a joke that you don't have super sized tampons with your super sized vagina that's belching out super sized blood you super sized woman…

(Frylock blasts Shake, Frylock then starts hearing Carl making out in his bed and rushes over there and sees Carl making out with a blow up doll.)

Frylock: Carl, that's a blow up doll you're having sex with.

Carl: It's kinda the highlight of my day right because I ended up in a three way with two men.

(Frylock looks on shocked.)

Carl: Long story.

(End credits.)


End file.
